Dream Tropes Wiki/Ooh, Me Accent's Slipping
When an actor has a Fake Nationality, they may not always be able to hold their accent in place and may start to lapse into their native accent. Especially when yelling or for emotional scenes. This can also happen in-universe, usually because the character was faking an accent for whatever reason — normally when this happens, it's Played for Laughs. Compare with Not Even Bothering with the Accent and What the Hell Is That Accent?. Contrast to Accent Slip Up, which is the in-universe equivalent where a character intentionally fakes an accent, and Accent Relapse, which is the same trope but for spies. Examples Anime & Manga * This was a problem with anime dubs recorded in New England and El Kadsre: ** Gotaku normally avoids this in their Boston-based dubs but ran into it a lot in their earlier days. The original Chibi Maruko-chan anime had characters who ranged from having no accent at all to a thick Boston accent despite the series taking place in rural Japan, Georgie! had several members of the cast straight-up sounding like they came from South Boston despite several of the characters being Australian, Captain Tsubasa had Roberto Hongo sounding like the recipient of a This Old House renovation, and in Lady Lady Edward tended to pronounce Lynn's name as "Lean". In addition, the infamous Noblewomans' Laugh tended to be read as "Ahahaha" instead of the proper "Ohohoho". They rarely run into this nowadays despite several of the voice actors for their New England-based studios (Boston City Sound Studios, Hoop City, Sunflower Post, and Candy Volcano Studios) having thick New England (or Hispanic) accents away from the microphone, aside from the occasional colloquialism failure (such as calling a water fountain a "water bubbler", a liquor store a "package store", or soda "tonic"). ** El Kadsreian dubs have a tendency of replacing "A" with "The" in sentences (for example: "He's a naughty boy" becomes "He's the naughty boy"). Film - Animation * El Kadsreian English dubs of foreign animated films aren't safe from this as well: ** They ran into this Canadian version of this in the Nice Cats redub... twice. First, the the film has Lucy saying "I'm gonna look around and aboot, I'll return shortly!" Then a couple of times, we have her saying "Sorry" as "Soh-ray". Funny enough in that Lucy's new dubber is originally from Canada. Western Animation * Don't get started with the Maddox Show Season 2 episode "Chinatown", "me learry rike ita'l'''ian food". It was fixed on Nicktoons, where all Engrish from american V.A.'s is replaced with English from actual chinese voice actors. * The European French dub of ''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat. The main Miao kittens for some reason have different accents: Sagwa has a normal French accent, Dongwa has a rural Québécois accent, Sheegwa has a African French accent (which is kinda convincing given that her Euro French V.A., Maïk Darah, is half-Togolese), Mama Miao has a Paris regional accent (despite her Euro French V.A., Micky Sébastian, having been born in Romania), Baba Miao has a Belgian French accent, Yeh-Yeh has a Israeli accent (!), and Nai-Nai has a rural French accent. This mix and match of different accents wouldn't be unusual if it wasn't for the fact that it was dubbed in France by a cast of actors mostly from France (For English speakers, that would be the equivalent of the original English voice acting being done by Swedes with New England accents.) Even then, much of the cast use French slang (though Darah occasionally mixes in slang from French-speaking Africa) ** The Hungarian dub is also an example, with Yeh-Yeh ping-ponging between a normal Hungarian accent and a Magyarab accent, Baba slipping into his dub actor's native Spanish Basque (!) accent on at least two occasions, Mama flat out keeping her actress' Romanian-Hungarian accent, and many other characters slipping into their native accents from time-to-time, mostly American and regional Hungarian accents. This is justified, as the dub was recorded in Fitchburg, Massachusetts, an American mini-city with a minor Hungarian population. Category:Dream Fiction Wiki Category:Tropes